The Dare that Sparked the Love
by Maddy1014
Summary: Anne is ready to fufill the dare and walk across the top of the roof except Gilbert Blythe will absolutly not allow her to do that. How does he get her to comply to his wish? Well he picks her up and carries her kicking and screaming away form the roof and into the woods. What happens there? Read to find out.


**Everything you recognize is not mine. Not at all! All belongs to L. M. Montgomery. **

"I DARE YOU TO WALK ACROSS THE TOP OF THE HOUSE!"

A crowd was starting to gather around the small house everyone looking for some excitement.

"Fine I will," replied a stubborn looking Anne.

Her friends especially Diana were protesting and begging her not to raise to the bait but, Anne would have none of it. As she was about to climb up to the top of the house and walk across the roof she heard **him **say "Oh no you won't."

Before she knew it **he **had picked her up and was carrying her over his shoulder away from the house and the shocked crowd.

"You put me down this instant Gilbert Blythe," she yelled at the top of her lungs. Subconsciously Anne was amazed at how strong he was to not only carry her like she weighed nothing but, to carry her while she was kicking and squirming trying to get out of his hold. He didn't even budge. It was effortless.

She had no idea what was going on considering all she could see was Gil's back and all she could hear were the distant sounds of the girl's squealing and the guys laughing.

After many fruitless attempts at getting him to put her down she resorted to threatening. "Mr. Blythe if you don't put me down in 10 seconds I swear I will grab every slate I can find and smash it over your head regardless the circumstances."

Gilbert smiled at the now fond memory but did not put her down. Finally Anne realized that Gilbert would not put her down until he wanted to and she could do nothing about it. Or could she? Guilt is always a reliable source.

"Gilbert my heads starting to hurt," she said quietly the first time she has ever spoken kindly to him, and sure enough she felt him shift her. Unfortunately he didn't put her down but, changed positions so she was now being carried bridle style. At least the blood wasn't rushing to her brain any more.

Anne looked around now seeing that Gilbert had taken her into the woods. When they came across a little hut sort of thing made by some twigs he finally put her down.

As soon as her feet hit the ground she whirled around new furry feeding off the old furry building up inside of her and she exploded.

"Why did you carry me away? I was about to do the dare. Now everyone will think I'm a chicken. You think I couldn't do it, is that it? You had no right to drag me away! Where are we?!"

Her face was probably purple from how angry she was but, she could not bring herself to care. Gilberts face was shocked, frightened, amused, confused, and worried all at the same time. Finally he said, "Which one of those questions should I answer first?" with what he liked to call his charming smile.

This only infuriated Anne even more. One would think after all this time he would know by now that his charm does not work on a certain red head.

She cried out in frustration and yelled, "Where did you take me you big oaf?"

"To the woods," he replied cheekily.

If looks could kill Gilbert would be dead with the glare Anne was giving him.

"I know we are in the woods I CAN SEE. I meant where in the woods?"

"Oh well you see Anne you have to be specific because big oafs like me can easily get confused as to what you are referring to." His cheeky grin stretched even farther.

"Of course the smartest person in our school doesn't know what I meant when 'I say where are we?'" Anne blushed as she realized the compliment she had just paid him.

"On the contrary," he said. "You are the smartest person in our grade and I am much to slow to ever keep up with you." He continued the joke but meant every word he said about Anne being the smartest person in their school. Anne blushed again and changed the topic channelling her anger again. "Why did you carry me away? Think I wouldn't do be able to do the dare, because I would have."

"I'm sure you had every intension in completing the dare which is exactly the reason I carried you away. Anne you could have gotten hurt." He said with reason.

"So? I would have worn my injuries with pride." She replied.

"Anne you were going to walk on the top of a building. Your injuries would have been server! What if you were paralyzed or worse-!" He couldn't even finish his sentence yelling now trying to get her to understand how dangerous that was.

"You didn't step in when Josie said she could walk across the top." (A/N did this even happen I can't remember sorry if it didn't just fit better with my story.)

"That's because I don't care what happens to her! I care about what happens to you Anne! It has always been you." He said mumbling the last part.

"Why do you care what happens to me?" she asked a little quieter than before.

"I care about you; I was only trying to protect you. Why is that so hard for you to see? If anything bad were to happen to you and I could have prevented it from happening I would never forgive myself." He answered.

"Why?" she questioned again.

"Because you're all I care about!" Gil shouted, "Your all I think about, you're all I dream about, your all I want, and I wouldn't be able to live without you. I know you hate me, but all of my fondest memories of my childhood are inspired by you starting with that very first day at the three legged race."

Anne's face got darker shade of red with each compliment; she probably resembled a tomato with her hair and face.

"You're lying! We hate each other and nothing was going to happen to me on the roof. You're just trying to scare me with all this injury talk I would have been absolutely fine if it were not for you."

"Anne! Why would I want to scare someone that I care about?!"

She had no answer for this and so a silence fell upon them. "But we hate each other?" except it came out as a question not a statement.

"Anne I don't hate you and I never have, quite the opposite actually."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

Gilbert chuckled at her response.

After a while Anne realized that Gilbert was just trying to help and watch out for her and her anger drained away leaving her confused and strangely tired.

"I don't hate you either Gilbert. I haven't for a while now; I just forgot to tell you." She admitted shyly finally coming to terms with her true feeling that had been hidden away for longer than she cares to admit.

"I really am sorry for calling you carrots and anything else I might have done to offend you. I never meant any of it. Trust me when I say if I could go back in time I would take it back in less than a second. "

Anne smiled at the now surprisingly amusing memory. "No that's ok I'm sure I over exaggerated, like I did just now. I probably would have broken my neck if you hadn't taken me away from the house. I was not thinking clearly and you probably saved my life so thank you, I now owe you my life."

Before she could lose her courage she walked over to him reach up on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek. He gasped and she turned her face to the ground to try and hide the scarlet red blush but neither of them moved away from another. Eventually Gilbert tilted Anne's face up to his so they now held eye contact. As if in slow motion her moved his lips closer to hers but stopped as they were about to touch waiting for Anne's permission. After a few seconds Anne connected their lips and sparks flew. Only a few seconds later did they pull apart, maintaining eye contact once again but now, with love struck smiles on their faces.

"If that's the repayment I get for saving your life I should do it more often." Giblet said grinning. Anne smiled and reconnected their lips not liking the absences of his mouth away hers. Gilbert smiled into the kiss but returned it with just as much feeling and sincerity wanting to relish in the feel of her lips on his having waited for this moment for far too long. Little did they know that Gilbert would do lots more of saving Anne in the future.

**I hope you all enjoyed that and I'm sorry if my plot didn't exactly follow the movie it has been forever since I've seen it but this just came to me and I had to write it down.**

**Please review and give me feedback! **


End file.
